Why did Mycroft have to get Involved?
by MarriedToMrCumberbatch
Summary: Why did Mycroft have to get involved. Sherlock and daughter Margaret are investigating a case, but Mycroft got involved. Stupid Git.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy!" Livingston shouted as his Father walked through the door to their flat.

"Hey, Livvy!" said Sherlock as he hugged his youngest child. His pregnant wife emerged from the kitchen, and walked over to her exhausted husband. They collapsed on the sofa as Livingston went to find his sisters Adelaide, Evangeline and Margaret. Sherlock's wife Molly was 5 months pregnant with their fifth child. They had wanted another child, and Livingston was always getting annoyed at being the youngest. "How was your trip?" Molly asked. Sherlock had been in Scotland investigating a robbery. The robbery of Balmoral was a national affair. Many precious royal belongings had been taken.

"Good. I met the Queen yesterday. She was very grateful that I caught the culprit. We had a long conversation. She asked me whether I was married ETC. I said Yes, and that we had four children and a fifth was on the way. She asked what they were called, and if there was a reason, Why? I told her that we named Margaret after her sister, and that If we had another daughter, we were going to name it Elizabeth, after her and her mother. She seemed very interested in all the legal proceedings to do with the case too. She was fascinated by how the robber got in. We talked all afternoon, and she invited us to her next large banquet. Just us, not the children. She said it would most likely be before you have the baby." Sherlock said.

"How wonderful! Oh, Sherlock, Love, Mrs Hudson threw out the thumbs that were in the fridge and the eyeballs that were in the microwave. She's paranoid about your health since you had that stomach illness."

"That's fine. I was going to throw them out anyway." He kissed his wife and put his hand on her protruding abdomen. Before he could say anything else, six arms engulfed him. Adelaide, Evangeline and Margaret, Sherlock and Molly's daughters had snuck up behind him while he was talking to Molly. Adelaide and Evangeline were twins, Margaret had had a twin sister, but her twin, Jane, was still born. Margaret was a spitting image of Sherlock, the same magical eyes, the same cheekbones, the same hair. Everything. Adelaide and Evangeline looked alot like their mother, except they had Sherlock's hair. Livingston was the only one who inherited Molly's hair. There was a massive contrast between Molly's mousy brown hair, and Sherlock's chocolate brown barnet. Livingston, known as Livvy to family, had Molly's eyes, and her personality. All the girls were as sharp witted and clever as Sherlock. Margaret was the only one to inherit the powers of deduction. Sherlock and Margaret liked to walked around London, deducing things about. On family outings, they would do it too, to wind up Molly. It would make Livvy really mad, because he couldn't do it. He tried and Tried. Margaret could, like Sherlock, tell a software designer by his tie and a Pilot by his left thumb. Molly and Sherlock wondered whether this was because Margaret had always spent more time around her father than her mother. Adelaide, Evangeline and Livingston had always spent more time with their mother, as they were more like her than Sherlock. Sherlock had always spent more time with Margaret because she was interested in things that she was interesting. She would grab her father's gun and Shoot the wall when she was bored. She would play the violin while thinking and sometimes her and her father wouldn't speak to anyone for days on end. Sherlock and Molly's children were home schooled, so they didn't have to deal with bullies. Evangeline and Adelaide had gone to school briefly, but were bullied because of their likeness to their father. They were keen to do well. Too keen for everyone else to handle. When they were 6, they could have done a GCSE exam with ease. They did, and got A*s.

Sherlock had been home a week, when he got a phone call from DI Lestrade, asking for him and John Watson to come to scotland yard. John, however was on holiday, so Instead of telling Lestrade that, He took Margaret along with him. She was more able than John when it came to dealing with Lestrade, Anderson, and Donovan. She could cope better with Lestrade and Anderson making fun of Sherlock. She could deal with Donovan calling Sherlock a freak. She was used to it. In all their free time, Sherlock and Margaret would be down at Scotland Yard or in the Morgue, looking at files for people who had died on Sherlock's previous cases. Sherlock would read the name, and see what Margaret could deduct. Then, he would say the age, and where they were from. She would deduct more, and then Sherlock would show her the file, so she could see what she missed out. She always got everything right and never forgot anything. On this particular day, Margaret was very glad she had gone with her father to see Lestrade as when Sherlock walked through the door, He immediately turned around and walked out. Margaret walked in and Saw her Uncle Mycroft, she followed in her father's footsteps and walked straight out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, What's Uncle Mycroft doing in Scotland Yard? He should be in that ruddy great Mansion of his." Margaret said when she finally Caught up with her father.

"Maggie, honestly, I don't have a clue. I say we go home, Mum's making Bolognese." Sherlock replied. He didn't want to work with his brother, especially after what happened at their Mother's funeral 4 years ago. "Stay here." Sherlock said as he went back to Lestrade's office where Mycroft was sitting. He looked his brother in the eyes, and said

"Mycroft, I'm not working with you. Lestrade, I won't take the case, I've got better things to do with my Time."

"Like what?" Mycroft said patronizingly. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and replied

"Like spending time with my family. Maggie and I are going stranger deducing tomorrow. I'm taking Molly out to dinner in a couple of days. So if you could just Bugger off for a couple of weeks. Ok? Then I might think over some things and contemplate working with you." Sherlock turned on his heel and left the room. As the door shut, he and Maggie burst out laughing, and they started to walk back to Baker Street, doing some deducing and pranks on the way.

They got home at 8pm, as they had taken the very long way home. Livingston had gone to bed, Adelaide and Evangeline were slumped in the armchairs on their computers. Sherlock heated up his and Margaret's dinners, and as they sat down to eat, Molly asked them why they took so long. They explained about Mycroft and Lestrade. They told tales of their late evening Stranger deducing, and their pranks that they pulled, Like Maggie running down a street, and Sherlock getting in a cab. A couple of minutes later, the Cab would pull up beside Maggie, Sherlock would jump out and 'Attack' Her. They did this to see the reaction of the general public. They were told off by Molly, and then told to eat their dinner.

Often, Margaret and Sherlock would stay up late to watch CSI and Holby City. They would deduce everything they could before it was said. It was a race to deduce. Margaret would usually begin as soon as she saw someone. Sherlock would check what she was saying, and make sure she was getting everything right. She always did.

Margaret was the apple of her Daddy's eye. They would do everything together. Molly homeschooled Adelaide, Evangeline and Livingston, but Sherlock would homeschool Maggie. She taught herself to read when she was two. She had read Pride and Prejudice before her fourth birthday. She was a wonder child. Sherlock had taken her to every museum in London, so that she could impress Molly with all her knowledge. Margaret also had a photographic memory. She could look at a textbook once then be able to write down everything that was on the page. Sherlock was astonished, as He had a photographic memory, but rarely used it, because he stored everything in his mind palace. Margaret shared the ability to delete things from her brain. She had a mind palace that she treasured and she was always finding things. She could remember her whole life, from the day she was born. She remembered Sherlock holding her for the first time, she remembered the first time she saw Adelaide and Evangeline. She remembered Jane, and her mother's reaction when Jane was stillborn. She remembered that Jane and her looked incredibly alike. She remembered Jane's funeral. She remembered her Mum crying on Her and Jane's first birthday. She remembered them going to Jane's grave, and laying flowers there. She remembered everything, her first row with her mother. (Then promptly running away with Sherlock to John's flat for a couple of days. Molly, knowing Sherlock, knew that it was all planned. When the got back, they fell about laughing.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 days since the incident with Mycroft. Sherlock still hadn't been back to Scotland Yard. In fact he and Maggie hadn't left the flat. They had sat making in-jokes and comments that only they would understand. They decided that they should do something vaguely productive, so they went Stranger deducing. Today was different. Today they changed the rules. They would each stop a person that looked difficult to deduce, and made the other person do the deducing. They still always got everything right, except for one…

"Married. Office Worker, Young Children, 2. Suffer from Stress. Cheating on your wife. All very clear to see." Sherlock said with conviction.

"I'm not cheating on my wife." The man said "I may have the signs of it, but I'm not."

"I'm Sorry. My Dad is always so sure, he never gets anything wrong. I'm sure he'll delete it from his mind palace." Maggie interjected. "He's a consulting detective, and I'm his daughter. We like to go stranger deducing."

"Sorry What?" The man questioned.

"I can tell a software designer by his tie and a pilot by his left thumb. Deductions." Sherlock said. "Sorry, We're so sorry, AREN'T WE DAD?!" Maggie raised her voice to gain her Father's attention. Sherlock and Maggie walked away, and went straight home. They both deleted the incident from their mind palaces. They went in to find Molly making Lunch. Livingston was watching TV, Evangeline was at her boyfriend's house, and Adelaide was doing some Science revision. Margaret sat down at the table and carried on analysing the white blood cells Sherlock had got her from the Morgue. She wrote down everything she could work out and she drew a very detailed diagram. She put the cells in the scientific fridge that they had, as all the food kept getting contaminated. She then got out some stem cells, ones from a reasonably fresh corpse in the Morgue. She did the same, then got Sherlock to check that she had got everything right. She had, like always.

After lunch, Sherlock got a phone call from Lestrade, asking him to work with Mycroft on the case. Sherlock just hung up the phone, and sat down with Margaret's notes on the White Blood Cells. He turned his laptop on to publish Maggie's findings on a science website, and then to Email them to the Police, as they were the white blood cells from a murder victim that they were investigating. Everyone was silent, and a gunshot was heard. Sherlock and Maggie ran outside to see a body lying in the middle of the street. Sherlock ran over to it, and turned the head so he could see whether he knew the person. Mary, John Watson's wife. Maggie took out her phone and rang John. She put it on loud speaker and told him. He got a cab and headed to Baker Street. Molly, Sherlock and Maggie were standing around the body with Lestrade and Mycroft. John got out of the cab and ran over to Sherlock. He burst out weeping over his wife's dead body. He knelt down and pressed his warm, living lips to her cold, dead ones. Molly engulfed him in a hug when he stood up. "I'm so sorry, John." She said quietly.

"You couldn't have stopped it, Molly. No-one could. At least it was you who found her. Was she still alive when you found her?" John asked.

"No, She was already gone." Sherlock said "The Bullet pierced her heart." Maggie started crying. John pulled her into a hug, along with Adelaide. Livingston was sitting in 221B with Mrs Hudson. Lestrade went inside to tell them who it was. Sobs could be heard from Mrs Hudson and Livingston. An Ambulance could be heard coming to the street. "he's not going to sell much Ice cream going at that speed." John joked. He was trying not to break down infront of everyone. The ambulance came, and John went to the hospital with Sherlock in it. Mycroft, Molly and everyone else but Lestrade went into 221B. Lestrade had got into his police car and gone to the hospital. The body was taken straight to the Morgue. Molly would work on it in the morning. John wouldn't let anyone else touch his beloved wife.


End file.
